1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device affixing a weaving reed, hereafter reed, to the batten beam of a weaving machine, the reed comprising an upper profiled bar, in particular an upper U-channel, a lower profiled bar, in particular a lower U-channel, to be affixed to the batten beam, and reed dents mounted in-between.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to affix the lower U-channel profiled bar of a reed by a clamp, for instance by a key, to a batten beam. However it has been observed that at high weaving rates, i.e. of the order of 1,000 or more filling insertions per minute, that the reed dents may break in the vicinity of the lower U-channel profiled bar.
It is known to reinforce one or both ends of the reed with solid steel bars which are mounted between the upper and lower U-channels in relation to the reed dents and parallel to them. Such a reinforcing bar may be straight or be bent several times. When such a reinforcing bar is situated on the filling insertion side of the reed, difficulties are encountered in locating the main air jet nozzles and a cutter for the fillings, which should be located directly at the fabric selvage or at the reed. If such a reinforcing bar is mounted on the opposite reed side, then it will hamper the installation of a filling detector or of a filling stretcher, which also should be mounted directly at the fabric's side selvage or at the reed. In many cases this leads to a fabric having relatively wide waste edges. Moreover there may be streaks at the fabric edge in the zone of a solid-steel reinforcing bar. Regardless, at high weaving rates, such a reinforcing bar may fail to prevent the reed dents from breaking at the lower U-channel.